The Next Great Prophecy
by bookfanatic13
Summary: It has been 30 years since the Titan army was defeated. Now a new threat has arisen. Based on the prophecy and the end of "The Last Olympian." This is my first fanfic, so please comment! Let me know what you liked and what you hated, just don't flame.


"Percy, duck!" Annabeth yelled. She pulled me to the ground just as something whizzed above my head. The good part of that was not getting hit by whatever that was. The bad part was nearly getting a concussion when my forehead collided with a rock. I figured I'd have a nice bruise there tomorrow, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. What I did need to worry about was the thing attacking us.

I got up, groaning. "Not again," I grumbled. It had been the third attack this week. We had been vacationing in Greece when Chiron had called us and asked us to return to Camp Half-Blood. We had trained there as kids, but hadn't been back in a while. Honestly, we hadn't wanted to come back, but Chiron had said something about our kids, Troy and Eileen Jackson, who were attending camp. That grabbed our attention fast. We were getting backed as quickly as possible, but these monster attacks kept slowing us down. Right now, we were in the woods on Long Island, almost to the camps magical boundaries, but it looked like the monsters still hadn't given up.

Annabeth was already on her feet and putting on her Yankees cap. Now normally, when a monster attacks you, you don't stop to do something like that. But this hat was special. It was a gift from her mother, Athena, and putting it on turned the wearer invisible. I guess I should explain those last few sentences. You see, all the Greek gods, the ones that they talk about in myths, are real. All the stories, all the legends, those are all real too. And just like in the myths, they sometimes came down and, uh, "hooked up" with mortals. Demigods, or half-bloods, like Annabeth and me were the result. Her godly parent was Athena, mine was Poseidon.

As I watched, the air around Annabeth shimmered, and she disappeared. I assumed she was attacking the monster, until I heard I heard her crouch down beside me. "Stay here. I can take this thing," she whispered.

Staying here was perfectly fine with me. Annabeth could handle most monsters by herself, and getting up would probably just make her need to save my butt again. Besides, she was the invisible one. I was just getting comfortable when I heard the thing laugh. First of all, the laugh was completely creepy, but that wasn't what worried me. We'd dealt with creepy stuff before. What worried me was that it had laughed with a French accent. Don't get me wrong. I'm don't have anything against French people, but I only knew one French monster, and it was one of the ones Annabeth couldn't handle by herself. It was the Chimera. It had the head of goat, body of a lion, and a snake tail that could shoot poison darts at lightning speed.

I got up slowly, trying not to make any noise. I carefully pulled my pen out of my pocket. I should probably explain that too. My pen is a magical object, like Annabeth's cap. If you took the cap off, it turned into a three foot long sword of celestial bronze named Riptide, perfect for fighting monsters. One cut and they'd be dust. Another bonus, if I ever lost it, it would return to my pocket.

We were about half a mile away from a stream. Being a son of Poseidon, I can sense that sort of thing. Being a son of Poseidon also gave control over water, so I needed to get the Chimera over there if we wanted to have a chance. I hid behind a tree while somewhere in front of me, the monster sniffed around, trying to find us. Suddenly its tail snapped up and flung another poison dart. But not at me. Behind me, I heard Annabeth yelp as the dart barely missed her.

"It's no use, you stupid half-blood," the Chimera growled. "You can't dodge me forever." He flung another dart, which also missed. I had to do something before Annabeth got speared. I was too far away from the water to control it, and there was no way I could survive a head on assault, but I figured I could at least distract it.

Stepping out the tree, I yelled, "Hey goat brain, over here!" I quickly stepped behind the tree again as another dart whistled towards me.

"Both of you, eh," he said. "I should have known. But it makes no difference. I beat you once before, and I will do it again."

I wanted to point out that, actually, we had beat him, but that didn't seem like a good idea given our current situation.

I stepped out again, and this time threw Riptide at him. I was back behind the tree before I saw what happened, but I heard a scream of pain, so I figured I'd hit a good spot. Sure enough, when I looked, I saw him lying on the ground, one of his legs injured. Hopefully that would buy us a minute or two. My main focus was getting to the stream without getting stabbed, but I didn't think that was possible. I had another idea, but I needed to find Annabeth first. As if she had read my thoughts, Annabeth appeared out of thin air right beside me.

"Thanks for that," she said. "I owe you one."

"Annabeth," I said. "I need that stream." She quickly assessed our situation, and came to the same conclusion I had.

"We can't," she said bluntly.

"I know. That's why I need to bring it here."

"Are you sure you can? That's a pretty long distance, Percy"

"We don't have a choice," I said as I prepared for my task. "Just distract him for a little while."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but knew that there wasn't an alternative. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and vanished. "Good luck, Seaweed Brain," she muttered. And then she was off.

I took a deep breath. I had never done anything this big before. I didn't know if I even could. I forced those thoughts out of my head and began to concentrate. I could feel the water rolling within me, calling the stream towards me. I couldn't hurry this. I couldn't just bring it crashing through the woods. It had to be done carefully, especially because the naiad of that stream probably wasn't too happy with already. I lifted up as much as the stream as I could and began bringing it towards me. The strain was enormous; my muscles were burning and my head was ready to explode. I couldn't hold it for long. I had to move faster. Annabeth wouldn't be able to last much longer, but that churning mass of water was barely half way here. My exhaustion and concern for Annabeth was making me sloppy. I was moving the water recklessly now, snapping off branches and ripping off leaves. I hoped the dryads of those trees would understand.

After what seemed like ages, I was able to bring the seething liquid; a fraction of what it had been, but still formidable; above my head. Not worrying about secrecy now, I yelled "Annabeth, move!" and hurled the water towards the Chimera with all the force I could.

Unfortunately, all my force wasn't enough. The Chimera was knocked down and blasted backwards, but it still looked like it could take down a couple of weakened half-bloods. It got back up and started towards me, when thwack it was nailed with about a hundred silver arrows.

I looked over, and wasn't surprised to see Artemis, goddess of the hunt, with all her maiden hunters.

Artemis looked down at me and smiled. "It appears history does repeat itself. Didn't we have to save from that thing once before you once before, Percy Jackson? Now come. Chiron has called a Convocation to discuss the next Great Prophecy, and your presence is needed."

That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

Thanks for reading. This is my first Fanfic, so please comment. Flamers will be ignored.


End file.
